


同人情书

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: 惊！老福特65同人文大手竟是他？！（x





	同人情书

小刘作为一个拥有多年B站追番经验的正直青年，自从某天受到某个访谈里某位记者的提点看完了人生里第一个打着昊磊tag的同人剪辑视频以后就从此一发不可收拾。作为一个钢铁直男，小刘以人格担保，他起初真的纯粹只是觉得蛮好玩，毕竟在最初的震撼和冲击过去之后，他实在不能不被粉丝们精湛的技术和清奇的脑洞所折服——这些视频大都剪辑流畅，剧情起承转折合情合理使人信服，再配上精心挑选过的音乐，华丽的特效——他们甚至可以把秦风无缝剪辑进唐叮当的电脑屏幕里！小刘在心里很没见过世面地尖叫——着实是非常容易令人上瘾。

 

他一开始真的是对吴磊没有任何非分之想的——小刘同样用性命担保——至于他在看到首页推荐的其他“昊x”“磊x”相关时毫不犹豫甚至带着几分嫌弃点下的“不感兴趣”，刘昊然对此的解释是，毕竟那个时候和吴磊关系最好，看到的第一个视频就是他和吴磊的，这可能就是初心cp的力量吧——今天的小刘也在娴熟地乱用刚刚学会的网络新词——以至于后面再换谁，小刘都有点觉得人家是在拆他的cp。

 

结束了一天忙碌拍摄工作的小刘，带着还没擦干的头发和敷了一半的面膜迫不及待地躺进被窝里，兴冲冲地举起手机打开b站下午推送到他首页的最新昊磊视频。今天运气非常好，这个视频剪辑实属上乘，故事线完整流畅，穿插着各种不知道从哪部戏的边边角角搜刮来的台词，看起来居然真的就是那么回事儿，适配度高到惊人，违和感不知所踪，以至于他看完以后还有点意犹未尽，刚想点开这位up主看看她有没有什么其他作品，忽然留意到这个视频的简介里有这么一句话：

 

视频灵感来自于lofter一篇昊磊文，名字忘记了，原作大大看到的话麻烦私信我~

 

刘昊然陷入了沉思。

 

 

“姐姐，你知道，”第二天，新晋网瘾少年小刘决定虚心求教，“lofter是什么？”

 

化妆师正往他脸上上粉底液的手不动声色地停顿了一下。

 

 

小刘有点难过，有点愤怒，也有点困惑。

为什么我和吴磊的cp热度这么低啊？？？？

是我们看起来不配吗？？？？？？？

难道吴磊跟那些八杆子打不着的人看起来都比跟我配吗？？？？

 

虽然不太懂自己生气的点在哪里，小刘还是气死了。

 

他按着热度榜单往下翻，本来是想着如果实在觉得难以接受就赶紧退出界面，结果一路翻下来，居然好像还有那么点意思——民国古装，校园黑帮，娱乐圈架空，娱乐圈现实，tag虽然热度不高，该有的脑洞却一个不少，脱离了视频素材的局限后，不受限的文字简直是一场脑洞的狂欢。他和吴磊在现实里，至少在大众面前呈现出来的早已是0互动状态了，却不妨碍他们在这些平行世界里谈情说爱，爱得天昏地暗，爱得要死要活，爱得情也深深雨也濛濛。

 

刘昊然蹲在片场的角落里，怀里揣个热水袋，不知不觉就把整个tag翻完了一半。一个写手吸引了他的注意，这个写手没有头像，没有背景，没有简介，名字是一串乱七八糟的英文，账号首页除了文一句废话都没有，从不在评论区和人互动，关注和喜欢那两栏显示的都是零。

但是这个写手人气却很高，写过的几篇文都排在热度榜的前面，虽然文笔并不算十分出彩，但胜在描写真实，感情细腻，从不玛丽苏。

 

但这都还不算这位太太的最突出特点。

他最有辨识度的特点应该是每一篇文都是BE，每一个结局里他们俩都不得善终，每一个脑洞吴磊都被虐的体无完肤而他都渣得人神共愤，更要命的是由于他叙事极其真实，看得刘昊然简直是身临其境，恨不得正手反手交替给自己两个耳光。

 

小刘委屈，小刘生气，小刘知道自己其实并没有那么渣。

哪怕是在现实里，他再次以性命担保——也是吴磊先疏远他的。吴磊那样的超高情商在这种时候就派上了用场，这种事情他做起来都让人浑然不觉甚至如沐春风——等他回过神来的时候，他们已经变成了现在这样不咸不淡的关系。

 

从前他们常常一起打游戏，吴磊那一口谜一样的河南话就是被他开语音的时候潜移默化的，后来吴磊要高考了，自然就没有时间打游戏了。后来吴磊考完了，吴磊去上了大学，不是他上的那一个。吴磊有时间了，可是他们也没有再一起打过游戏了。

他慢慢感觉到不对劲的时候，已经离吴磊越来越远了。这题对他来说超纲了，钢铁直男刘昊然回答不了。

 

虽然在这位太太的每一篇文里，都是吴磊或暗恋或明恋，求不得忘不掉妒海苦海欲海（划掉）里翻波，刘昊然若即若离四面留情渣的不行，但除去这两点他觉得实在太过ooc的固定人设来说，那里面他俩的相处模式却还真的就挺像那么一回事，细节拿捏得当，有些情节甚至让刘昊然惊出一身冷汗，怀疑有人在他和吴磊之间装了个摄像头。搞得他在有一段时间里对身边的工作人员和亲朋好友疑神疑鬼，总觉得其中潜伏着他和吴磊的cp粉，应该还是对他这个渣攻恨之入骨巴不得除之而后快的那种。

 

就比如说，在吴磊高考前的那个四月，他确实送过吴磊一本数学笔记。

那笔记是他自己高考的时候留下的，他有段时间醉心数学题，每天疯狂刷题，整理错题的时候也整理了很多答题经验和解题小窍门，比如某一种固定的导数类型题用什么方法解最快，从三视图判断物体形态有什么套路，诸如此类，整理了不厚不薄的一满本笔记。吴磊其实自己没有跟他提过，是他有天在微博无意间刷到的，吴磊粉丝转发的他IG上po的图，数学两个字下面是他歪歪扭扭的两个狗爬字写上去的“天书”，他忍俊不禁的同时，拜托自己的姐姐把那笔记找出来直接给吴磊寄到了成都。

 

吴磊那时候感动得涕泗横流，微信发语音过来说如果到时候数学及格了就请他吃大餐，他点开吴磊劳动节微博发的照片的大图看了一眼，笑着回复说，怎么这么没追求，怎么也得上一百才对得起我吧。

他还真不记得吴磊最后高考的时候数学考了多少分了，只记得是个还不错的成绩。但那顿饭到底是没请，吴磊也没再提起。

 

他看着文里把那笔记在高考后小心地珍藏了起来的吴磊，现实和幻想的落差让他心里不太好受，有点不满地挑了挑眉。

哼，这个小白眼狼。

 

真应该让你们看看是谁比较渣。

我知道你对我好，宠着我，这么多年来什么都依着我，”吴磊把枪口对着他，每个音节都像是从咬紧的牙缝里挤出来的，“但是是谁害死了我爸，抢走我的一切，让我这些年来只能像你养的一只金丝雀一样屈辱地活着，我永远都不会忘记的。”

 

刘昊然平静地看着他，面无惧色，“我知道你恨我，”他说，“那就杀了我吧。”

他忽然伸出双手握住吴磊拿枪的手，把枪口对准了自己的额头，“开枪，杀了我，你的仇就报了，你这么多年留在我身边，不就是为了这一天吗？”他甚至还笑了笑，催促道，“开枪啊。”

 

吴磊绷着脸上的肌肉，死死地咬着牙，眼神看起来又决绝又绝望，却迟迟都没有动手。他很突兀地想到很多年前，他们都还是孩子的时候，刘昊然牵着他的手带他去玩花园里的喷泉，那水花飞溅起来的时候，亮晶晶的就像阳光的实体。

如果能永远留在那一年就好了——如果能和七岁的刘昊然一起，永远留在五岁那一年就好了。

 

吴磊忽然抽回自己的手，枪口从刘昊然的额头上移开，他毫无征兆地瞄准刘昊然的胸口，决绝地扣动了扳机——

 

 

“昊然！”经纪人忽然推门而入，正沉浸在同人世界里的刘昊然七魂吓掉了五魄，第一反应是像偷偷玩手机游戏被父母抓了个正着的初中生那样把手机往身下的靠垫后面一塞，用高昂到反常的声音回应：“欸！”

 

经纪人奇怪地看了他一眼：“你怎么了，怎么还哭起来了？”

 

……看自己的同人文居然真情实感地投入到流泪，这种事情说出去实在是丢我们直男的脸。

 

“没事我看剧本呢，这个剧本，写的好啊，感人，太感人了！”刘昊然干笑两声，赶紧转移话题，“找我有事？”

“哦，对，有个综艺想找你，我觉得去也行不去也行，想着还是问问你的意思，”经纪人把手里的资料递给他，临出门前又补充一句，“我听说他们还找了吴磊，不知道他答应没。”

 

吴磊。

小刘想到刚刚那篇文里和他相爱相杀纠葛半生末了死活舍不得杀他的吴磊，眼眶一热差点又要掉泪。

他大概翻了翻经纪人打印给他的资料，打开微信翻出那个很久没有联系过的人，按下发送的那一刻，小刘惊恐地发现他胸中一颗少男心竟然控制不住地咚咚狂跳起来。

他嗷地一声丢开手机抱住头，嘤嘤嘤，怎么会这样，虽然致力于摆脱媒体和粉丝给他安上的钢铁直男称号，但是——

但是至少也要给我留下后两个字吧！！！

 

吴磊一直到下午才回过来，“不好意思，刚刚在录节目，”两秒后又回了一条，“嗯，我听说了，怎么了？”

 

“他们也找了我，”刘昊然很珍惜和吴磊这来之不易的对话机会，抱着手机小心翼翼地斟词酌句，“那你有兴趣吗？”

 

那边吴磊又是长久的静默。直到刘昊然就着助理送过来的当作晚饭的鸡胸肉沙拉看完了五页剧本，洗了澡敷了面膜，刷完了那位乱码太太的三个BE小短篇，怀着惆怅的心情准备关灯睡觉的时候，吴磊才姗姗来迟地发来了回复——

 

“问了下助理，没有档期，”他说，“应该不接了吧。”

 

刘昊然心里其实很有那么些失落，但依然强颜欢笑：“哦，没事，刚好本来我也没打算接。”想了想，又回，“那你早点睡吧，晚安。”

 

吴磊没有再回复。

小刘心里砰砰乱撞的大鹿也耐不住一下子撞上铜墙铁壁，当场头破血流，一命呜呼。

 

他抱着安静得像坏了一样的手机，盯着tag里满满的渣攻刘昊然x痴情小可怜受吴磊，失落又心酸，怨念又委屈。

到底是谁比较渣一点啊！

 

 

尽管刘昊然对自己的渣攻人设非常怨念，但是经纪人给他安排要炒的cp还是不能不炒，被告知又要和正在拍的电影的女主角共进晚餐的时候小刘满心拒绝：“不去行不行啊？”

再上热搜的话那位乱码太太指不定要怎么在文里对我指桑骂槐。当然这句话他并没有敢说出来。

 

“不行，”经纪人头也没抬地拒绝，“晚上八点，不要迟到。”

小刘心里苦，但小刘说不出口。

 

 

万万没想到更苦的还在后面。

 

偌大一个北京城里成千上百家火锅店，他的经纪人偏偏就和吴磊选中了同一家。

刘昊然搂着女明星走出店门的时候，吴磊刚好和一群朋友说说笑笑地走进来，四目相对的瞬间，刘昊然第一反应是触电一样地把手从女明星的肩膀上缩了回来。

“这……这么巧啊，”他尴尬地无所适从，挠了挠头，“你们也来这里吃饭啊。”

 

吴磊戴着口罩帽子，只剩一双眼睛露在外面，刘昊然看不见他究竟什么表情，但心里没由来地一阵慌乱。

真是看同人文把脑子看坏了，刘昊然在心里痛斥自己，吴磊难道还能吃醋吗？

 

吴磊定定地看了他几秒，目光从他移到他身边的女生身上，“是啊，我也觉得，怎么会这么巧，”他伸手取下半边口罩，很有礼貌也很有距离感地同时对着他们两个人微笑，“昊然哥。”

 

刘昊然愣住了，心里突然就不太好受。

 

吴磊以前从来不会叫他哥的。

 

 

三天后他顺理成章地登上热搜，狗仔除了他们俩居然还拍到了吴磊，照片里他恰好取下口罩，露出半个非常模糊却又足够有辨识度的侧脸。

他订阅的昊磊tag自然是炸了，原本看起来热度不高的圈子，居然一下子冒出几百人哭唧唧地叫着爱不下去了要脱粉：“谁能想到！谁能想到！昊磊再一次铜矿居然是这样的修罗场！”还有人把照片里吴磊那仅有的半个侧脸裁下来放大，那么模糊的照片，他们居然能够解读出嫉妒、悲伤、心碎、隐忍、强颜欢笑等等若干种复杂的情绪，“嘤嘤嘤你们品品小磊这个表情！！亲妈粉心疼得都要碎了！！刘日天到底是什么惊天动地的世纪渣攻啊？？”

 

刘昊然气的想要摔手机，他又想到那天吴磊那个拒人于千里之外的笑容，和那个客套又陌生的称呼。

他对吴磊而言，终于也变成了一个无关紧要的普通熟人。

或者连熟人也快要不是了。

 

刘昊然有苦难言，满心的委屈和失落无处倾吐。

你们这些人根本什么都不懂。

 

 

在一片脱粉宣言和哀嚎声里，他看到那位乱码太太发的一篇新文。他点进去发现不是一般的第三人称叙事短篇，而是一篇以吴磊为视角的第一人称独白。

 

“L先生不会明白他对我的意义。

他曾经是兄长，是意义特别的朋友，是黑暗里那一瞬间的火光。他曾经在自己也不知情的情况下拯救过我，照亮过我也温暖过我，尽管他不自知，尽管他不在意，尽管他爱的人那么多，照亮的人也那么多。

我真的享受过，真的回味过，真的不甘心过，大概也许，可能，像我从不肯对自己承认的那样，也是真的爱过。

L先生当然是个很棒的朋友，至于另外的部分，我就再也无从得知了。流水落花，我不计较故事太短，当然也不可能为那些没有发生的故事责怪他。那都是我自己的事情了。

 

‘那就到此为止了？’

‘那就到此为止。’

 

我知道L先生一向知道自己魅力无穷，所以我也绝不打算告诉他，我这一刻货真价实的难过和失落。

他会骄傲的。”

 

底下的评论全是清一色的，“扎心了”“看哭了”“真的爱不下去了”，甚至还有个人评论说，“写的太真实了，大大莫不是三石本人？”

 

刘昊然伸手抹了一把脸，摸到了一手冰凉的眼泪。

 

他当然没有脑洞大到觉得吴磊会在这里开个号写他俩的同人文——他是觉得，把这篇文里的主语置换一下——不就是此时此刻的他自己吗！

小刘向来认为有话直说是美德，何况他认为这件事上没有人比他更有发言权了——他点开那位乱码太太的首页，斟词酌句开始编辑私信：

“太太您好，我觉得您的文真的写的很好，但是不是有点ooc了我觉得刘昊然没有那么渣吴磊也没有那么痴情，”他想了想，又补充一条，“如果您一定要这样写，我觉得人设也应该是反过来的才对。”

 

 

他并没有受到对方的回复。

因为太太直接把他拉黑了。

 

刘昊然简直目瞪口呆。

你知道你拉黑的是谁吗！！你拉黑的可是刘昊然本人！！！

你们这届粉丝真的很差。

 

 

经纪人发现刘昊然最近安静了很多，游戏好像也不太玩了，平时闲暇的时候不是在看剧本就是抱着手机敲敲打打，表情非常丰富，忽而凝重，忽而伤感，忽而露出虎牙一脸憨笑。

 

“昊然，”他决定找刘昊然谈谈，“你实话跟哥说，你是不是谈恋爱了？”

“没有没有，”刘昊然头也不抬地对他摆摆手，手指继续在九宫格键盘上运动得飞快，“哥你别瞎猜了。”

 

小刘没有说谎，他确实没有在谈恋爱。

他在忙着进行文学创作。

 

对一个高考语文没有及格的人来说，写小说真的是个挑战——难度系数不亚于他当年从宋歌一路瘦成白龙。所幸他有的是现成的素材可以用，他得意洋洋地打上全文最后一个句号，还有谁能比刘昊然本人更了解刘昊然呢？

 

他历时半个月终于一口气完成了这篇长达一万字的现实向写实巨制，全文围绕刘昊然在某综艺节目上对吴磊一见钟情展开，文中小刘一直使尽全身解数吸引这个弟弟的注意，终于他们成为了朋友，他们在很长一段时间里是对方在圈子里关系最好的那一个，他们亲密无间，他们私下约饭约球约游戏，暗地商量好了穿同款的西装出席活动，然后他们突然就疏远了对方——这段刘昊然写的很简略，因为他实在是不明白为什么。总之最后结局还是皆大欢喜，双向暗恋，顺利HE。

 

文里有一段，是小刘问小吴，我们为什么会变成这样？

刘昊然其实也很想问问吴磊，我们为什么会变成这样呢？

 

 

刘昊然用微信号注册了一个新的lofter账号，他原来那个是用微博注册的，万一不小心同步发送了就收不了场了——小刘拍拍胸脯，好在我机智。

他刚把文复制粘贴好在发送框里，就受到导演的召唤要他去补拍一个镜头，刘昊然点了发送，把手机交给助理就急匆匆地赶过去了。

 

 

吴磊拍完一场戏，擦着刚跳进水池里还湿着的头发走到休息室，就看到自家姐姐坐在里面，看看他又看看手机，神情怪异，非常难以形容。

 

“你不用再纠结刘昊然没把你写进见风里这件事了，”在他出声之前，吴悦抢先一步，把手机往他面前一摊，“你看，人家这不为你专门写了一本书吗。”

 

 

那边刘昊然拍完他的镜头，喜滋滋地走到助理旁边要回自己的手机，迫不及待地想看看他的史诗巨制有没有得到小红心或者新评论，助理看着他，神色犹豫，欲言又止。

 

他一拿起手机，还没来得及打开lofter，就被疯狂震动个不停的微信提醒吓得差点把手机丢出去——虽然他微信列表好友众多，但也从来没同时出现过这么多消息——他点开微信，首先看到的是他之前没关上的朋友圈界面，上面显示他有几百条未读消息，刘昊然心里暗暗奇怪，随手点开——

 

最上面一条是董子健的：“师弟，可以啊，平时没看出来，文学大师啊！”

紧接着的来自张一山，“文学巨匠，为你点赞！预定下一届诺贝尔文学奖！”

 

他颤颤巍巍地点开了那条他们评论的朋友圈——

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么没有人告诉他lofter还有自动同步朋友圈的功能啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

 

刘昊然捧着手机像捧着一个定时炸弹，拿着也不是丢也不是，他隐隐觉得眼前都有点发黑，看东西都带重影了，不知道现在解释说自己被盗了微信号，有没有人会相信？

别人不相信倒也不要紧，不知道吴磊会不会信？

 

又有一条新消息进来，刘昊然点开，居然是吴磊发过来的一个网址。他盯着那个地址看了几秒，地址里那串乱码看起来非常眼熟。

 

“我的lofter ID，”那条地址下紧跟着吴磊的又一条信息，“互fo一下？”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
